Ōshan
by Myy-chan
Summary: Si vous aimez : L'aventure , l'action , le mystère , l'étonnement , l'amour , le suspense , l'humour et les cacahuètes : C'est ici que ça se passe ! [CHAP13]
1. Prologue : La photo

_Ōshan_

_Droit : Aucun les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Epoque : Juste après l'Arque Fullbring_

_Note : On va dire que c'est une mise-à-jour de mon ancienne Fic._

_Auteur : Myriam _

* * *

**Moi, c'est Kamizu Okuno.**

-KAMIZU TU FAIS QUOI ? DEPECHE ! Hurla Renji

-Renji, arrête de crier. Soupira Byakuya

-Ho désolé Taicho…

**Donc je suis très petite… J'ai de longs cheveux blancs et des gros yeux blancs. (NON je ne suis pas un fantôme)**

-J'arriveee !

-Le photographe doit être encore à la 11eme division…Dit Rikichi

**J'ai un fort caractère mais je suis quand même sympa !**

-Renji tu vas tout derrière. Allez! S'exclama Kamizu

-Hein? Hé ! Pourquoi moi !?

-Parce que toi tu es une perche et tu vas cacher tous les autres Shinigamis ! Imbécile!

-NE PARLE PAS COMME CA TON SEMPAI !

-J'TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX T'ES PAS MA MÈRE!

-Renji et Kamizu vous discuterez en remplissant tous les rapports de la division. Maintenant cessez ce vacarme.

-Oui Taicho… Dirent-ils-en cœur

**QUOII? Comment sa vous avez jamais entendu parler de moi? Je suis pourtant célèbre. (En bon ou en mauvais tient…?)**

-A voilà ! Le photographe arrive!

- Excusez-moi de mon retard ! Bon êtes-vous prêt ?

-Ho mais attendez … Je vous…! Siffla Kamizu caché par les autres Shinigamis.

**Et maintenant…**

-Allez : SHINIGAMI!

Renji porta Kamizu pour qu'ont la voyent bien.

-WAAA !

**Je vais vous raconter…**

-SHINIGAMIIIIIIIII!

**MON HISTOIRE!**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Capitaine, Dono & Cie

_CHAPITRE 1 : CAPITAINE, DONO & CIE..._

_2ème Chapitre Bonne lecture les Bleacher :) !_

* * *

Je me dirige en ce moment même vers le bureau du célèbre Capitaine Kuchiki. Je suis toute exciter parce que je vais enfin rejoindre une division et faire des choses sérieuses. Oui car, rester assis seul dans une salle avec des milliards de professeurs qui défile… Moi j'aurais préféré aller à l'Académie des Shinigamis, avoir des amis pouvoir prendre des déjeuners avec eux comme de nombreuses personnes… Mais bon. De "certaines choses" me l'ont contrainte".

-Entrer.

Quelques personnes m'avaient dit que cet homme était très froid. Bonne chance Kamizu !

-Bonjour Taicho! Dis-je en m'inclinant

-Tu es la nouvelle, Kamizu Okuno n'est ce pas.

-Oui…

-D'après tes professeurs tu maîtrises très bien le Kido, et tu as déjà atteint le Shikai et le Bankai… très surprenants.

-Héhé c'est exact !

Il me regarda d'un air plutôt flippant

-Ah. Heu.. Oui je voulais dire...

Il soupira

-Très bien. Je vais te présenter celui qui t'accueillera et qui t'entraîneras dans la division.

Ho non tout mais sauf ça… Encore un professeur… Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !

-Tu peux entrer.

-Oui TAICHO! s'exclama une voix derrière la porte coulissante.

-Voici mon vice capitaine Abarai Renji. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il t'aidera à t'adapter dans la division et à mieux t'entraîner pour,maîtriser tes faiblesses.

Ho que c'est gentil de sa part.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Ah, et une dernière chose. Okuno.

-Oui…?

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton Shikai ou même ton Bankai en dehors de l'entrainement est-ce bien clair?

-Heu… Bien sûr…

Lorsque je sortis, la perche rouge était juste devant moi.

-Hé bien on ne se présente pas ?! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Au revoir

Quand j'essayais une nouvelle fois de me tirer de là, il m'attrapa la tête. La TÊTE? Cette main est aussi grande que ça? Impressionnant…

-Et je ne vais pas te manger ne t'enfuis pas !

-À L'AIDE, A. L'AGRESSION! À L'AGRESSION, ON M'AGRESSSSEEE…

-LA FERME! S'écria une voix après m'avoir fait un coup de pied qui m'envoyât jusqu'au fond du couloir.

-Aie… Aie… Non mais QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE ME FRAPPER SALE …!

La perche, lui, rigolait. Mais mon 2ème agresseur lui fit un bon coup de poing.

-RENJI. Pourquoi agresses-tu des filles DANS la division DE NII-SAMA.

-Hé mais je n'ai rien fait moi !

Pff, cette scène ressemblait à un petit qui se fait gronder par sa mère, surtout qu'elle est très petite, enfin petite elle fait la même taille que moi. Mais attend Nii-sama sa ne peut être qu'une…Kuchiki? KUUCHIKI?

-Veuillez me pardonner de mon agitation… Dis-je en me baissant devant elle.

-Qui est tu? Dit-elle les mains sur les hanches

-Kamizu Okuno, nouvelle dans la 6e division.

-Alors c'est donc toi…

-Hum?

-Héhé Rukia? Dit Renji en changeant de sujet, ne sois pas jalouse, toi aussi un jour on t'appellera Kuchiki-don…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il reçut un autre coup de poing. Bien fait pour ce vantard!

- Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour rien, mon capitaine m'a envoyé pour aller détruire des Menos Grande qui essayent de s'infiltrer par dizaines vers le monde des humains. Je dois aller les arrêter avec un vice capitaine de mon choix et donc comme je sais que ne toi tu fais rien de ta journée, on y va!

-Hé mais y a plein d'autre vices capitaine !

-Ils sont tous occupés mais toi… Mais bon je comprendrais si tu as peur…

-Ah son non, m'exclamais-je, Renji allez on y va.

-Ne m'appelle pas Renji déjà ! Et qui t'a dit que tu allais venir avec nous !?

-Ne dois-je pas suivre mon Sempai partout ?

-Bon laisse la venir, elle apprendra sur le tas…

-Merci !

-Bon ne tardons pas, allons-y

-Rukia ne me redemande plus jamais rien… Dit Renji démoraliser

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas descendue dans le monde des humains ! Alors pourquoi pas ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'humain en trop

_CHAPITRE 3 : L'HUMAIN EN TROP_

_Je vous avertit : les chapitres sont très courts quelque fois. Je suis désoler!_

* * *

-Rukia, c'est dans cette forêt-là ?

-Oui ils ne sont pas très loin.

- RENJI RUKIA !

Pas très loin une carotte se dirigeait vers nous. Non c'est un Shinigami... Avec un énorme Zanpakuto…! Attends, une carotte Shinigami avec un Zanpakuto énormissime . Ça ne peut être que…

-Oi, Ichigo qu'est ce que tu fout là?

ICHIGO ? KUROSAKI ?

-J'avais senti des Menos pas très loin donc j'allais venir vérifier je suis content que vous aussi vous soyez là !

'J'avais senti des Menos donc j'allais venir vérifier' mais quel vantard ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé ce mec même si je ne le connais pas. Tout le monde parle de lui "Celui qui a pu se battre contre Aizen'" ou "celui qui a Resauver la soul society". Ce n'est qu'un simple humain et même le Capitaine Commandant ses plit à lui. Et ça, ça! Ça m'énerve.

-Une aide de plus ne serait pas refusée. Viens avec nous Ichigo. _Dit Rukia_

Que ?

- HA NON, NON ON N'A PAS BESOIN DE LUI ! On peut se débrouiller seul allons-y !

Tout le monde me regardait avec des gros yeux. Quand j'ai essayé de partir la perche rouge ma encore rattraper par la tête. Hé la je faisais du sur-place…

-Qui est-ce ? _Demanda Ichigo_

-Héhé ! Cette fille : c'est Kamizu mon élève.

Et la Rukia me refit une leçon.

-Les Menos sont de plus en plus fort et on a besoin de lui.

-Non. On n'a pas besoin de lui quand même.

-Qu'est ce que tu as contre moi petite !

J'enleva le bras de Renji tout mais tout… doucement…

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE PETITE GAMIN ?

-J'ai déjà entenduça quelque part… _Dit Ichigo en regardant Rukia_

-MEC ! J'AI 100 ANS ET DES POUSSIÈRE PLUS QUE TOI...

-Là il a raison Kamizu tu es très petite! _Rigola Renji_

-C'est toi qui es grand bouffon!

-LES MENOS! _S'écria Rukia_

Hé voila, des dizaines de Menos se sont ramené tout ça à cause de cet humain qui laisse échapper son énergie spirituelle comme du parfum.

-Kamizu va te cacher on s'en occupe.

-Non laisse-moi. Je vais vous prouver qu'on peut faire ça seul !

Renji eut un fou rire.

-Aller va te cacher tu seras gentil.

-Renji, laisse-la.

Cette fois c'est Rukia que Ichigo et Renji regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Merci !

Ils montèrent tous dans les arbres. A mon tour d'entrer en scène

-Rukia ! Cette fille va se faire tuer!

-Je veux juste savoir qui est vraiment cette fille…

-Qui est vraiment cette fille… ?

-Rukia tu ne trouve pas que c'est une mauvaise idée… ?

-Si sa dégénère nous irons l'arrêter.


	4. Chapitre 3 : A mon tour ?

CHAPITRE 3 : A MON TOUR ?

Alors vous aimez pour l'instant... ?

* * *

Allons-y Aikume !

-_Nureta Aikume ! _

Mon Zampakuto est de type eau et lorsque j'active son Shikai ma lame se transforme en eau. Alors vous en dite quoi en haut ? Pas mal non ?

-Elle a atteint le Shikai c'est incroyable. Renji?

Renji se tapa le front.

-Būmeran mizu !

Cette attaque que je maitrise très bien mais je dois me concentrer pour ne pas rater ma cible. Ma lame c'est bien transformer en 'boomerang d'eau' à bien trancher tout les Menos et est bien revenue reste plus qu'a utiliser mon Shonpo pour trancher leur tête… Et voila !

-KAMIZU !

La perche rouge ? Ils viennent vers moi en courant. Héhé je vais être félicites pour une fois! Je vais même avoir un grade de plus oui venez je vous attends !

-Le Taicho ne t'avait dit quelque chose juste avant que tu partes de son bureau ? Questionna Renji

Ah merde ! C'est vrai ! Je ne dois pas utiliser de Shikai ou de Bankai. Quant il l'apprendra. Hum… Il doit l'avoir déjà appris. Vais-je quitter la 6eme division ? Etre ruer de honte dans une autre division ? Ou non la 11eme division m'attendrait. NON !

-Hum… Tes oreilles aussi sont grandes à ce que je vois. Renji. Dis-je énerver

-T'est vraiment chiante toi !

-Renji je ne te comprends pas cette fille a battu les Menos en un clin d'œil ; ce n'est pas suffisant à dire a Byakuya.

Rukia frappât Ichigo

-Ne parle pas de Nee-sama si familièrement ! SALE PAYSAN! Renji ouvre le Sekaimon on rentre.

Rukia et Renji se sont diriger vers le Sekaimon, je crois qu'ils sont en train de m'appeler mais je dois faire une dernière chose…

-Ichigo Kurosaki

-Hein?

Je lui sourit tendrement.

_-Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō!_

Haha le pauvre ! Il n'a rien vue venir ! Et dire que c'est lui qui a 'sauver' la Soul Society! Aie… Ma tête quelqu'un la porte ! Rukia n'est pas contente à ce que je vois. Attend depuis quand elle est aussi forte ?

* * *

_#Nureta Aikume viens du japonais : Mouille Aikume _

_#Aikume est le nom du zampakuto de Kamizu_

_#Bumeran mizu : Boumerang d'eau._

_#Comme elle a expliqué, lors de son shikai, sa lame devient une lame d'eau._


	5. Chapitre 4 : De retour sur Terre

_CHAPITRE 4 : DE RETOUR SUR TERRE_

_Merci à Toshiko-Hitsugaya pour la petite astuce (Onee-chan/Onii-san) Je t'en suis reconaissante !_

* * *

Dans le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki

- Donc peux-tu m'expliquer ton acte.

-Bah enfaite il y avait beaucoup de Menos donc j'étais obligés d'agir

-N'y avait t'il pas assez de monde pour s'en occuper. Surtout si c'est 2 vices capitaines et le shinigami remplaçant.

-Ils avaient mal au ventre…

-Je déteste les mensonges.

-Mais grâce à moi ils sont morts ! J'ai sauvé tout le monde!

-Je te l'avais avait quand même interdit. Que saurait-il passé si tu aurais perdue ton talisman autour de ta main.

-Hum…

Et voila que je me fais sermonner par le capitaine. Et la perche rouge n'est même pas là pour me défendre.

-Tu rempliras tout les rapports de la 6 eme division et ceux de la 4 eme division.

Il me donna une immense pile de rapport. Super!

Quand je sortis du bureau la perche rouge m'attendait

-Alors ?

-De quoi tu te mêle l'ananas

-Tu veux vraiment une raclé toi!

La naine se ramena aussi

-Est-ce que Nii-sama a été cruel avec toi

-Comme toujours.

-C'est bien fait pour toi alors!

-Pff!

Plus tard le capitaine m'a encore appelé.

Dans le bureau y'avait aussi la perche.

-Kamizu ton entrainement se passe comment ?

-Je n'ai pas encore commencé.

-Tu en auras l'occasion.

Ah ?

-Tu iras t'entrainer avec Abarai dans le monde des humains.

QUOI?

QUOI?

QUOI?

-Vous irez dés maintenant pendant 1 mois pour que tu maitrise bien tout.

QUOI?

QUOI?

QUOI?

-Sur ce, vous pouvez disposez.

Lorsque je partis du bureau, la perche rouge me rattrape par la tête. Je ne suis plus surpris maintenant.

-C'est ton habitude de rattraper les gens ainsi.

-Tu a une heure pour préparer ton Gigai et le reste, tu iras le chercher a la 12eme division et après sa je t'attends devant le Sekaimon.

-D'accord maman !

Et là j'essayais vraiment de m'échapper avant qu'il me tue.

_Quelque temps plus tard…_

Renji m'attendait devant le Sekaimon , il n'était pas très content a se que je voit

-SA FAIT 2H QUE JE T'ATTENDS !

-Bah quoi on va rester un mois je prends une valise moi

-C'est pas une valise c'est un TONNEAU !

-C'est pareil on peut mettre des trucs à l'intérieur…

Il était déjà partit, j'entre a mon tour.

Arriver dans le monde des humains, j'ai demandé a Renji

-Pendant un mois on va séjourner où ?

-Bah chez Ichigo voyons .Je ne veux plus retourner chez Urahara. Et pour sa j'ai besoin de toi.

QUOI? CHEZ LA CAROTTE ?

Nous sommes maintenant arrivé devant une clinique des 'Kurosaki' .Renji me faisait signe d'avancer et de faire comme prévu. J'ai toqué à la porte. Un homme grand et vieux enfin vers la 30ene m'ouvrit en compagnie d'une fille brune.

Bon bah a moi de jouer.

-Bon...Jour je, je suis une camarade de classe de la Car… D'Ichigo Et je n'ai plus de mai…son (j'essaye de pleurer) et je … Pouvez vous m'accueillir chez vous Kurosaki-san ! Enfin si...

-TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNE ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOO!

Tout à l'heure Renji m'a dit que Rukia lui avait raconté cette méthode. Donc normalement sa devait aussi marcher avec moi. A ce que je vois je suis tombé dans une famille de dingue…

Renji se rapprocha de moi.

-Haha ! Moi aussi je suis dans la classe à Ichigo laissez moi…

-Non toi tu reste dehors.

Il claqua la porte au nez de Renji. Le pauvre. Il va devoir encore skouatter chez ce 'Urahara'. Ah ! Il dit quelque chose à travers la serrure.

-L'entrainement commence demain a 8h précise. Tu es prête à 8H PRECISE

Je l'ai ignoré mais j'avais quand même saisit. A voilà la carotte !

-Hein mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle… LA ?

-Onii-chan ta camarade serra héberger chez nous pendant 1 mois.

-Camarade?

Dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Il me regardait comme si je venais de mars.

-QUOI? Dis-je

-Je n'ai pas oublié se que tu ma fait….

Je n'arrêtais pas de rire

-Bref, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Dit-il alors qu'il sentait les flammes de l'Enfer monter en lui.

-Entrainement.

-Et pourquoi est tu chez moi?

-Bah faut bien que je dors quelque part ! Bon Au revoir et passe une bonne nuit.

-Hum...

Non mais il est crédule je crois

-_ Hadō no sanjū ichi: Shakkahō!_

Mince ! Il la éviter bon j'ai troué son mur maintenant faut que je me dépêche de partir

-ICHI-NII QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?


	6. Chapitre 5 P1 : Cauchemar réele

_CHAPITRE 5 P1 : CAUCHEMAR REELE_

_Vous avez vue le titre ? Sa commence a devenir interresant !_

* * *

_Des jours ont passé, tout le temps le même rituel… Révéil dés 8h. Entrainement Intensif. Entrainement Kido. Entrainement Sabre. Endurance. Force. Je veux rentrer !_

* * *

Ichigo dormait lorsque il se sentit prit par le col. Il se réveil et vit Renji.

-AH !

-Hoy Calme toi !

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là Renji?

-IL EST 10:30 ET MADAME LA CONTESSE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS LA.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me gueuler dessus elle dort en bas comme d'hab. Hey depuis quand t'est si ponctuel toi?

Renji était déjà partit.

Kamizu dormait la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave qui y sortait. Renji sentit ses membres se détracter 1 à 1. Il prit Kamizu par la tête et la jeta par la fenêtre.

-AAAAAAAAAH!

-NON MAIS TU TE MOQUE DU MONDE! SORT DE CE GIGAI !

Renji sortit de la fenêtre et ouvrit la bouche de la pauvre fille et lui ingérât une âme artificielle. Lorsqu'elle fut transformée en Shinigami. Il la reprit par la tête.

-2:30 QUE JE TATTEND ET MOUADAME RONFLE COMME UN BEBE !

-Mais c'est bon j'allais me lever…

-Ya pas de mais on y va!

Renji et Kamizu partirent.

Arriver dans une forêt isolés Renji s'arrêtât.

-Bon, aujourd'hui on va passer au chose sèrieuse. Je vais voir la maitrise de ton Shikai

-Yes!

-Je vais donc aussi utiliser le mien.

-Ah?

-_Hoero Zabimaru !_

La lame de Renji laissa Kamizu bouche-bée.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'épate.

-Ha-Ha-Ha. Rétorqua-t'il

-A moi ! _Nureta Aikume!_

La lame se transforma.

-Bon, t'est prête?

-Heu…

Trop tard Renji se jeta sur Kamizu, les deux lames se rencontrèrent malgré que la lame de l'une soit fait d'eau

-Impressionnant, même si ta lame est d'eau, elle a la force d'une lame normale.

-Ho la ferme s'il te plait ! Tu me déconcentre.

-Concentration hein?

Renji balanca son zabimaru qui percuta Kamizu vers un arbre.

-Ouch…

-C'est donc la concentration qui va pas chez toi.

-On a finit…?

-Non Non il faut que tu réussisses a mieux te concentrer et après on passera a autre chose.

Mais après avoir finit sa phrases Kamizu a disparut et a réapparut derrière lui.

-_Mizudeppō_ !

Renji évita de justesse de se faire trancher en deux,

-Imbécile ta faillit me tuer!

-Héhé excuse moi je voulais juste te surprendre…

Soudain, Kamizu entendit une voix a l'intérieure d'elle.

.

_'Hey, ta pas oubliés quelle que chose autour de ta main gamine?'_

_._

Kamizu stoppa net. Et elle commença à trembler.

-Heu… Kamizu est ce que tu va bien?

-Renji… Mon…Mon… MON TALISMAN!

-Talisaman?

Kamizu s'écroula par terre

.

-Vite… Cours….

.

'_Trop tard!_'

Renji vit Kamizu qui regardait le sol. Il lui tent son bracelet.

-Tient si c'est sa que tu cherchais… Mais si t'est vraiment fatigués on peut abandonnés l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui.

Elle regardait toujours le sol en prenant le bracelet.

Elle le sera fort dans sa main jusqu'à le briser

-Kamizu?

* * *

_-Hoero : Rugis _

_-Mizzudepo : Pistolet d'eau, Kamizu lance une attaque d'eau au bout de sa lame comme un Bazzuka et coupe l'adversaire._


	7. Chapitre 5 P2 : Cauchemar réele

_CHAPITRE 5 P2 : CAUCHEMAR REELE_

_Mouhaha Kamizu devient bizarre !_

* * *

Kamizu se releva et commença à s'étirer.

-Ce corps est vraiment faible… Je crois que je vais devoir m'échauffer un peut avant d'avoir un contrôle totale. Renji ça vaaa?

Kamizu avait complètement changé. De sa tête jusqu'à sa voix. Renji la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors c'est donc toi…

-Ah bon tu me connais ? Je suis donc célèbre a se que je vois ! Rit-elle

**_FLASH BACK RENJI_**

**_-Vous m'avez appelé Taicho? _**

**_-Renji, une fille spéciale va intégrés la division._**

**_-Qui est-ce?_**

**_-Kamizu Okuno,_**

**_- ?_**

**_-Je vais te l'expliquer:_**

**_Kamizu Okuno est une fille qui a appartenu à un petit village du Rukongai. On raconte que ce village a été prit d'assaut par Aizen et ces serviteurs pour but d'avoir des cobayes d'expérience. Quelque personne on été capturés… Dont Okuno. Nous avons récemment découvert que Aizen cherchait quelqu'un pour lui succéder en cas de sa chut. Il créa donc une âme semblable à une âme artificielle sauf que c'est avec son énergie spirituelle qui l'a fabriqué. Il essaya d'intégrés cette âme dans l'un des corps de ces prisonniers. Malheureusement pour lui tous succombèrent à une énergie spirituelle aussi énorme que cette âme. A part une seule personne. Okuno. Cette fille as put survivre. Après être resté longtemps au fond d'une cave. Okuno réussit à s'enfuir de Las-Noches. Personne ne l'arrêta, car a cette période là. Aizen et les Arrancars n'était pas la. Quelque shinigamis en patrouille là-bas, l'ont récupérer. Au Seireitei. Le problème général était de réussir à battre Aizen. Le Fukutaicho à donc décider de la laisser en vie mais si jamais son âme venait à se réveiller. Il ordonnera de la tuer sur-le- champ. _**

**_-… _**

**_-Cette personne est bien trop dangereuse. C'est pour cela qu'on lui a donné un talisman pour que son âme ne se réveille pas. Tant qu'elle le porte. Rien ne se passera._**

**_-C'est quoi alors ce talisman?_**

**_Byakuya ne put répondre car un messager venait de coulisser la porte. _**

**_-Excusez-moi mais nous avons besoin de renfort au plus vite._**

**_-D'accord j'y vais. _**

**_Lorsque Renji essaya de partir, Byakuya l'interpelas._**

**_-Renji j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de cette fille. Je sais c'est soudain mais nous devons la surve…_**

**_-Oui Taicho je m'occuperais d'elle! _**

**_La porte claqua laissant Byakuya dans son silence habituel. _**

**_FIN FLASH BACK._**

-Bon alors et si on commençait à s'amuser Renjiiii?

-Sale…

-Ce shikai de bébé ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup…

BANKAI

C'est alors que 'Kamizu' lâcha une force spirituelle immense. Renji recula en essayant de freiner tellement cela le projetais. Quand la fumée se dissipa. Derrière la fille se tenait un immense fantôme d'eau qui hurlait.

-_ Lala Aikume _… Ria-celle-ci

-Im...Possible une telle force… Spirituelle !

-Le nom de son Zampakuto m'écœure. Alala… Bon

-Mais qu'est ce que tu a en tête bon sang…

-Je m'échauffe un peut puis j'irais voir mon maitre.

-Héhé… T'est vraiment au retard… Ton *** de maitre est tombés bien bas…

_-Mizunokyu!_

C'est alors qu'une sphère d'eau entoura Renji.

_-BAKUHATSU!_

La sphère explosa ce qui projeta Renji des kilomètre plus loin. Arbre en arbre.

-Quoi c'est déjà finit ?! Dit-elle après avoir rejoins Renji.

_-Je ne peux plus bouger… _Pensa t-il

-Bon bah reste plus qu'a en finir avec toi…

-Et… Kamizu…

-Tu t'inquiète encore pour elle alors que tu es sur le point de mourir.

-Ou… EST-ELLE!

-Juste devant toi Abarai-senpai ! Rit-elle sinistrement.

-_Kōsaten !_

Le fantôme qui était juste derrière elle traversa Renji sans lui faire la moindre effet…

-Alors?… Tu t'es trompé dans… tes calculs?

-Tu arrive toujours à parler ? Je vais te faire taire ! _CHOKU !_

Kamizu serra son Zampakuto .Maintenant Renji sentit de l'eau se remplir seul dans ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'écroula par terre essayant en vain de d'avoir juste un peu d'air.

-_Merde… Merde… MERDE!_

_-GETSUGA TENSHO! _

Kamizu fut projeté par l'attaque. Elle se releva.

-Encore 1… Trop cool sa conti…

Elle s'évanouie.

-On dirait que je suis venue attend. Dit Ichigo en prenant le bras de Renji autour de son cou.

-Non mec t'es au retard… Même si j'aurais put l'arrêter seul…

-Mouais c'est sa arrête de te vanter.

Il regardait maintenant tout les deux "Kamizu".

-Comment tu as sut… Demanda Renji

- Une puissance spirituelle pareille… Renji tu devras nous raconter tout.

C'est ainsi que Ichigo prit Kamizu autour de son bras et partit.

* * *

_-Mizunokyu = Queu d'eau (ou sphère)_

_-Bakuhatsu = Explosion _

_Kōsaten = Traverse_

_Choku = Étouffe _


	8. Chapitre 6 : Pluie et Larme

_CHAPITRE 6 : PLUIE ET LARME_

_Hey voila ENFIN un new chapitre ;)!_

* * *

"Il fait noir… Fait froid! Je gèle… et j'ai une grosse envie de vomir… Ou suis-je ? Je ne sens rien. Je n'entend rien. Est ce que je suis morte?! Vraiment! Non… Je doit faire plein d'autre trucs! Je veut être Lieutenant de la 6ème division ! Je veut une fois dans ma vie manger un 'hamburger' qui m'a été conseiller par Rikichi! Je veut aussi surpasser Renji et aussi montrer a Rukia que je suis digne d'être dans l'association des femmes shinigamis ! Et aussi je veut encore une fois ridiculiser Ichigo ! Je veut… Je veut…"

-JE VEUT VOMIR!

Elle se releva de son sommeil d'un coup et se dirigea vers la portes.

-Yalé...Yalé… Je crois que Okuno-san est réveiller.

-Vous êtes sur qu'on peut la laisser comme sa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-san nous sommes en S-E-C-U-R-I-T-E-R.

-Et Renji?

-Ho! Inoue-san s'occupe bien de lui. Il va être en pleine forme !

Dans la salle de bain que Kamizu a trouver. Elle reprit enfin ses esprits.

-Aie! Ma tête…

Elle lava son visage. S'essuya et jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir.

**_-Coucou…_**

Elle sursauta. Dans ce miroir ce n'était pas elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là…

_**-Tu ne te souvient vraiment de rien? rigola celle-ci. Attend...Je vais t'aider!**_

Kamizu s'écroula par terre les main sur son crane. Les images dans sa tête défilait. Que son autre elle avait prit possession d'elle et que…

-RENJI!

-Pour l'instant il est en train de se faire soigner.

La silhouette du miroir disparut. Ichigo tendit sa main a Kamizu pour la relever. Elle la prit se relevât et la relâcha d'un ton sec. Et elle sortit de la pièce. Mais elle s'arrêta devant un homme plutôt bizarre.

-Ho Okuno-san ! J'espère que tu en a pas mit partout!

-T'est qui toi...dit elle d'un ton méfiant.

-Kisuke Urahara! Qui tient une boutique de bonbon!

-Urahara…Kisuke? L'ex capitaine de la 12 ème division ?

-BINGO! Dit il en ouvrant son évantail.

Elle essaya de le contourner mais fut vite rattraper par…

-Rukia…

-Toi tu n'iras nul part! Faut qu'on cause !

Ils étaient maintenant tous autour de la table ronde d'Urahara.

-Pourquoi est tu devenus shinigami Okuno-chan?

-Je ne voit pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre.

Rukia lui lança un regard noire.

-Genryusai-sama m'a donner deux choix. Sois je devais devenir Shinigami sois on m'enfermait pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Il m'a dit aussi que si je devenais Shinigami je pourrait mieux métriser… Mais vous ne voyez pas…

-C'est bon Renji m'a expliquer en cours de route. Ils sont au courant.

-Nous étions même informés depuis les début. Nee-sama m'avait demander de te surveiller avec Renji mais je crois que tu a dépasser les bornes…

-C'est vrai qu'avec toute l'énergie spirituelle que tu as relâcher. Ils ne vont pas tarder a te traquer...

Kamizu se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son bracelet autour de sa main. Elle commença a paniquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Okuno-san! J'ai demander a Kurosaki-san d'aller me chercher les débris de ton bracelet maintenant tu a un tout nouveau talisman ! Celui de Kurotsushi-san n'était pas vraiment efficace…Touche un peut ton oreille droite !

Il y avait bien une boucle d'oreille.

-C'est bon Abarai-kun se repose maintenant. Dit Orihime en entrant dans la pièce.

-Merci Inoue. Et Urahara-san. Comment va-t'on faire ? Quand ils viendront.

-C'est trop tard.

On entendait du bruit dehors.

-Ils sont déjà là.

Des gardes Shinigami entrèrent et entamèrent une techniques de Kido sur Kamizu. Elle était maintenant attachés.

-Arrêter ! cria Ichigo

Il avait sortit son arme mais Rukia l'arrêta.

-Arrête! Si tu fait sa tu va redevenir un ennemi et…

-Je m'en fiche !

Il commenca a se battre avec l'un. Puis avec l'autre.

-Kurosaki Ichigo veuillez arretez s'il vous plait ou nous serons obliger de vous arretez par la force !

-Kurosaki-kun !

-Il a raison Ichigo! Tu va ne faire qu'aggraver son cas!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici...

Renji était accouder a la porte plein de bandages. Kamizu resta sans voix.

-" Est ce que j'ai vraiment fait autant de ravage. Est ce que c'est ma faute si il est comme sa... Lui qui faisait tout pour m'aider j'allais le tuer..."

-Où vous l'emmener!?

-Nous somme désoles Abarai-Fukotaicho mais c'est un ordre direct Du Capitaine Commandant.

-Et que va t'il se passer pour elle…?! Demanda Ichigo Enerver

-Cette personne disant trop dangereuse risque sans doute d'être condamner a mort.

-Condamner... A mort? Questionna Rukia

-La sentence minimale sera d'être enfermer a perpétuité.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas!

-Ce n'était pas sa faute!

Renji énerver allait sûrement sortir quelque chose qui pourrait le nuire alors Kamizu baissa la tête puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est bon.

Tout le monde la regarda.

-Si nous ne faisons rien. Je risque de faire pire que se que j'ai fait.

Les Shigamis sortirent enfin de chez Urahara et rejoignirent enfin le Seikamon. Ichigo Renji et Rukia se precipita vers eux. Le Seikamon ouvert. Les gardes avancèrent avec Kamizu. Celle-ci finit par verser des larmes puis elle disparut. Renji finit par tomber à terre.

-Je n'ai même pas put protéger cette fille…

La pluie immergea cette ville. En silence.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Idiote ou Idiote?

_CHAPITRE 7: IDIOTE OU...IDIOTE?_

_Voila un chapitre tout frais tout fris Ahh ! L'inspiration me revient que je ne peut m'empêcher d'écrire :P !_

* * *

Des jours ont passés. Mais je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Et bien voilà ! Je suis maintenant mit en quarantaine avec des chiens de gardes devant ma cellule… Assis sur une chaise. Attacher jusqu'aux dents. Mes yeux bandés. J'attendais tranquillement ma sentence... Et dire qu'à cause d'un simple dérapage…

_**Flash Back **_

_**-C'est bon pas la peine de me tenir comme ça ! **_

_**Les gardes et Kamizu étaient maintenant arrivés à la 1**__**ère**__** division. Ils poussèrent les portes et entrèrent. Ils se tenaient là, tout les Capitaines et bien-sur le Capitaine Commandant.**_

_**-Gardes, laissez cette fille et laissez-nous de même.**_

_**Ils jetèrent Kamizu à terre avant de partir juste après.**_

_**-Ouch… Sa fait mal bande de sauvages… murmura-t-elle en frottant son postérieur. **_

_**-Savez-vous pourquoi nous nous revoyons aujourd'hui Kamizu Okuno. **_

_**Kamizu se baissa devant eux et souffla un simple :**_

_**-Oui je sais.**_

_**Elle jeta un œil rapide à son Capitaine, qui lui avait les yeux fermé et la tête droite. Dans le silence, elle lança un vif rire. Pourquoi devrait elle encore compter sur un peut d'aide ? Surtout du Capitaine Kuchiki. Son rire s'intensifiait.**_

_**-Dois-je prendre ce rire pour une provocation ? **_

_**Elle s'avait que si elle rigolait plus. Ces larmes allaient couler. Elle s'arrêta.**_

_**-A part ce rire si joyeux, n'avait-vous vraiment rien à dire.**_

_**-Lors d'un entrainement avec mon Supérieure. Mon bracelet à filer de mon bras, sans me rendre compte. La suite vous la connaissez surement.**_

_**-Alors la responsabilité ne viendra pas entièrement à vous…**_

_**Kamizu releva la tête. A-t-elle encore une chance alors ? **_

_**-A votre Supérieure. Renji Abarai. **_

_**Kamizu surprit de cette révélation se releva énerver. **_

_**-NON ! RENJI ABARAI N'A RIEN AVOIR…**_

_**-Okuno.**_

_**Kamizu tourna sa tête vers son capitaine. **_

_**-Rappelez-vous de votre grade et à qui vous parlez. Voulez vous encore plus ruer de honte votre division et nuire votre Supérieure. **_

_**Après ces mots. Kamizu serra ces poings et se rabaissa devant eux.**_

_**-Nous ne déciderons pas maintenant de votre sentence et nous vous éviterons pour votre bien d'aller rendre visite a La Chambre des 46. Vous serez pour l'instant mise en quarantaine. **_

_**Kamizu regarda le Capitaine Commandant, mais baissa vite son regard. **_

_**-J'ai compris. **_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-S'il vous plait… !

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?!

-J'ai besoin… D'aller… Au… Vous savez… Petit coin…

-Désoler mais nous ne tomberons pas dans ce piège. Une âme sa ne pisse pas.

Ah oui merde. J'avais zappé. Bon je dois trouver un autre moyen… Mais attendez ?! Je ne veux pas sortir moi ! Non. Je vais restez là. Bien sagement. Jusqu'à que…

-_Tu meurs ?_

Ah. T'est là toi. Maintenant ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis plus surprise.

-_Tu es vraiment idiote ma pauvre. Malheureusement à cause de ton idiotisme je n'ai pas put hériter de ton corps entier._

C'est une âme artificielle qui dit sa. Laisse-moi rire. C'est toi qui es idiote. A toujours vouloir suivre ton maitre qui lui a échoué si misérablement.

-_Tient. Tu n'a plus peur de moi à se que je vois._

He bien non. Devrais-je

-Ne _vas-tu pas être sauvé comme cette Rukia quelque année auparavant_.

Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. On m'en avait parlé. A ce qui parait c'est cette Carotte qui est venue la sauver. Même la perche avait trahis les siens pour la sauver aussi. Héhé… Serait-ce un triangle amoureux ?!

-_ Je ne suis pas ta pot' fillette donc ne parle comme si je l'étais. _

T'a cassé mon délire. Idiote.

-_Reparlons de ta sentence. Je te rappelle que tu es immortelle non ?_

A moitié. Même toi tu c'est pas. Idiote.

-_Donne-moi la définition d'immortel alors. (On verra qui est l'idiote)_

Immortel, Elle : adj. (lat. immortalis) Qui n'est pas sujet à la mort. Idiote.

- _Venons-en au fait. Savent-il que tu es immortelle ? _

Oui puisque je leur ai dit.

-_MAIS T'EST IDIOTE ?_

Non c'est toi l'idiote. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis là. Et que TU es là.

-Si _cette carotte-Shinigami ne serait pas née. Rien ne serait arrivé…_

Ton Aizen ne serait pas mort. N'est ce pas ? Et aussi que t'aurais tué Renji et t'enfuir vers…

-_La Ferme ! Il n'est pas mort !_

C'est pour cela que tu iras le chercher dans…

-_J'irais le chercher. Et nous vous tuerons tous un par un en commençant par toi fillette…Mais attend puisque tu es immortelle pourquoi ont-il dit que tu allais peut être mise_ _à mort._

Ils n'ont pas la même définition peut être.

-_Hum…_

Rahlala pourquoi t'entête tu as retrouvé ce mec.

-_Je suis née pour sa. _

Lors de mon séjour chez la carotte. Il avait une petite peluche, une âme modifié. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir ma peluche ? On deviendrait de bonne amies crois moi.

-_Ta peluche ?! Je rêve ?! Tu me prends pour qui_ _?! _

Sur ce, dégage s'il te plait. J'ai un procès. Enfin j'ai notre procès qui nous attend.

-_T'est la seule qui sera face à eux._ _Idiote._

Toi aussi. Idiote.

Elle disparut. Oui je crois que tu a raison.

-Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. Dit un garde en détachant Kamizu

Je suis vraiment une grosse…

-Je vous suis.

**Idiote**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Morte avant l'heure

_CHAPITRE 8 : MORTE AVANT L'HEURE_

_Oui je sais je suis en retard de très exactement 1 jour (il est 00:00) Je ferais plus tôt la prochaine fois :P !_

* * *

Les capitaines attendaient la venue du Capitaine Commandant et de l'accusé en question.

-Ah ! Si je pouvais avoir cette fille dans ma division, je serais vraiment chanceux. _Dit Kenpachi_

-C'est moi qui le serais ! Je voulais vraiment faire des expériences sur cette fille…

-Tu devrais te sentir fautif, Mayuri. Un talisman qu'on ne doit absolument pas enlever comme bracelet. Ton intelligence m'éxaspère. _S'exclama Soi Fon_

-Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de toutes ces Blablaterie. On m'a demandé de faire un talisman. Je l'ai fait. Celui qui n'est pas content. Qu'il s'adresse à moi directement. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'écouter.

-Ah… Cette fille est si mignonne… Elle était tellement pleine de vie quand je la voyais passer devant ma division. C'est un triste sort qui l'attend

-Auriez-vous de la pitié. _Demanda Kensei_

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de l'incompréhension. Cette fille n'a pourtant rien fait de mal. Ce n'est surtout pas elle qui est en cause.

-Va expliquer sa au chef _! Rigola Kenpachi_

-Yale, Yale vous ne comprenez toujours pas.

Shinji arriva.

-Cette fille. Si son âme ce manifeste. Ce talisman ne pourra plus rien pour elle. A chaque instant, nous sommes tous en danger.

-Sous-estimerais-tu mon savoir en la science Hirako ?

-Je ne sous estime personne. Après une fois c'est finit, on ne peut plus rien faire nous somme obliger de l'éliminer. Ou elle détruira tout sur son passage.

-L'éliminer ? D'après les rapports elle est immortelle…

-Faux. Il est possible de la tuer. Mais le sujet malheureusement est trop sensible à aborder. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il tourna son regard aux nouveaux arrivants. Renji, Rukia et Ichigo.

-Excusez nous. Nous avons interrompu votre conversation…

-Attendez.

La voix froide de Byakuya arrêta les 3 Shinigamis.

-Ne tenter rien d'inutile ou de futile. Est-ce clair.

Sans se retourner ils continuèrent à marcher.

Quelques temps plus tard. Le rassemblement avait commencés.

Les capitaines étaient alignés. Le capitaine Commandant était appuyé sur sa canne et les 3 amis baissé devant eux. Des gardes entrèrent. Kamizu, vêtu d'une robe blanche apparut devant l'assemblé.

-Laissez-nous. _Ordonna Genryusai_

-Entendue.

Le regard de la jeune fille était vide. Le capitaine s'empressa de demander.

-Qui est devant nous aujourd'hui ?

-C'est moi. La vraie Kamizu.

Elle n'eut même pas un seul regard sur Renji et les autres. Elle avait la tête baissée. Elle regardait attentivement le sol.

-Votre sentence va maintenant être annoncée. Nous épargnons un rang inférieur au Vice-Capitaine Abarai Renji. Kuchiki Rukia s'étant donné aussi de la responsabilités sera de même épargnés de sentence importante.

-J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités ! C'est moi qui avais entière responsabilités sur cette fille ! C'est ma faute si...

-Abarai.

Renji se calma et se rebaissa devant eux.

-Ce qui est décidé. Reste décidé et rien ne peut changer maintenant.

Soi Fong avança de son rang.

-Comment se fait-il que le Shinigami Remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo soit parmi nous. Il n'a rien avoir !

-J'ai demandé une demande spécial. C'est tout. _Rétorqua Ichigo_

-Capitaine Soi Fon ne me couper plus pour des choses aussi futile.

-Excusez-moi Capitaine.

Elle se remit à sa place. Le vieil homme tapa sa canne.

-**Kamizu Okuno, est condamné à passer le restant de ces jours dans le** **lac le plus profond de toute la Soul Society. Le Lac _Tamashī_**

Tout le monde fut surpris de la révélation. Kamizu elle resta silencieuse. Les gardes arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent. La salle se vida. Il n'y avait plus personne. Seul restait Rukia ,Ichigo et …Renji qui n'avait lui pas bouger.

-Nous devons y aller, Renji… _Dit Rukia_

-Ichigo.

- ?

Il releva sa tête.

-Cette fois je laisse ma fierté :

**Je crois que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Le plan qui déchire !

_CHAPITRE 9 : LE PLAN QUI DECHIRE !_

Wouhou ! On a dépassé Les 1000 mots! C'est la fête ! 

* * *

_Dans une petite cellule. _

**P.D.V KAMIZU/HAKAI**

Ca va ! Resté pour l'éternité dans une boite au fond du lac Tamashi. Magnique ! Extra ! Wouhou ! C'est la fête du slip !

_Tu devrais me laisser prendre le dessus sur ton corps. Je tuerais tout le monde et nous pourrons nous échapper._

Oui et tu veux aussi une bombe nucléaire aussi ? Sa t'aidera non ?

_Comme tu veut ! Moi rester quelque centenaire dans ton corps sa ne me dérange pas du tout ! Mais toi avec ta patiente de ____dalaï__**-**____lama ____je crois que tu ne va pas pouvoir tenir._

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si je reste dans cette boite personne ne seras en danger ou quoi que ce soit. Si je dois mourir c'est avec toi !

___Ho je trouve cela tellement touchant. Tu t'inquiète pour eux alors qu'ils veulent t'enfermer et se débarrasser de toi ?! Même ce que tu appelais « ami » n'ont rien put dire._

Ami ? Je n'ai pas d'ami. Et tient. Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant que tu t'es réveillé_,_ je ne vais pas t'appeler Kamizu.

___Appelle-moi juste…. Hakai*._

Et bien alors Hakai. Je crois qu'on va rester en colocation pendant bienlongtemps.

_Pa__r __contre j'éviterais de t'appeler Kamizu. Ok Fillette ?_

Comme tu veut Hakai.

* * *

**_P.D.V _NARRATEUR**

___Demeure des Kuchiki._

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes dingue !

-C'est la seule solution Rukia. Enfin si tu a une meilleure idée Renji.

-Non celle-là m'a l'air bien. Enfin je voulais directement passer dans le tas…

-Et nous retrouver tout les trois exécutés ?!

-Récapitulons. Nous avons 3 capes pour cacher notre Energie Spirituelle. Rukia et Ichigo, vous vous cacherez à 10 KM du Lac. Moi à 5 KM. Lorsqu'ils l'auront jeté dans l'eau ils partiront tous. Le Lac Tamashi est extrêmement profond. Mais La boite n'est pas très très lourde donc sa mettra environs 1H avant d'atteindre le fond. Vous surveillerez les alentours et moi je plongerais et je la ramènerais.

-Mais attends-tu rate plein de truc là ! Tu c'est les techniques de Kido qu'ils vont utiliser pour fermer la boite ! Ou encore qu'est ce que tu feras avec la boite ?! Tu la cacheras dans ta chambre ?!

-Renji pour une fois je crois que ton cerveau c'est manifestés ! On fera sa. Le reste on verra sur le tas.

-Mais vous m'écoutez ! Cria Rukia

-Ils là jetteront au couchés du soleil. C'est-à-dire dans quelques heures. Allons-y.

Ichigo et Renji partirent et laissèrent Rukia.

-RAH ! Vous m'énervez !

* * *

___LAC TAMASHI_

Les Shinigamis étaient en place. Quelque capitaines était là et bien sur Le Capitaine Commandant. Kamizu arriva enfin. Enchainés. Elle était maintenant devant un cercueil.

-Okuno Kamizu. Avait vous une dernière chose à nous dire ou à nous demander.

-Non rien du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre Clémence Capitaine Commandant.

-Soites.

Kamizu entra dans la 'boîte'. Et les Gardes la scellèrent.

-Allez-y.

Ils firent tomber la boite dans l'eau.

* * *

-Ouah on est dans l'eau là ?!

___-T'a pas l'air si affolés que sa._

-Non je ne sens rien_. _

___-On verra qui sera le premier à craquer. _

-Oui tu as raison_. _

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Kamizu tapait contre la boite en pleures avec de la morve au nez…

-OUIN ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIR !

___-Tient l'idiote est de retour. Tu vois tu ne peux pas tenir._

-AAH ! UN REQUIN ! IL VA ME MANGER !

___Mais non Imbécile. Il ne te voit pas. Seule nous peuvent le voir__. *_

-Ouah cool.

Elle regarda un peut le requin en souriant bêtement. Puis retapa sur la boite.

-J'AI FAIM ! JE VEUX MANGER !

___Si tu me laisse prendre ton corps je pourrais peut être…_

-JAMAIS !

___Pff. Tu n'es pas drôle fillette__._

-J'ai…Envie….D'aller…Pisser.

___Ta ruse ne va pas marcher puisqu'il n'y a personne. _

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !

_On dirait que l'attente va être longue. _

-J'AI… !

Elle aperçus Renji en train d'essayer de porter la boîte.

-Hakai, arrête de jouer comme sa avec mon esprit ce n'est pas sympas.

___Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Il est en train de te sauver là non ?_

_-_POUHAHA ! Lui ?! Qu'il reparte d'où il vient. Moi je veux que sa soit un prince qui vient me sortir de là. C'est juste un mirage !

**Quelques secondes plus tard…**

-RENJI ! PUTAIN ! DEPECHE ! TU NE VA PAS ME LAISSER ICI ! UTILISE TON GROS CRANE POUR ME SORTIR DE LA ! VITEEEE !

___Nous sommes navrés à nos chers lecteurs d'avoir lut les sauts d'humeurs répétés par cette Idiote. _

-Horeo Zabimaru !

Zabimaru tourna autour de la boite et finit par s'arrêter. Cela faisait comme un effet de cordes.

-Renji… ! Je te promets que si je sors ! Je ne te traiterais plus de Perche rouge. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. (avec de la morves)

Renji tira la boîte de toute ses forces et il réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à la surface.

___On ____est sortit de l'eau fillette._

-JE VOUS AIME KAMI-SAMA !

___Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais rester là pour la sécurité des autres. T'es vraiment une froussarde__. _

-Je crois que notre place n'est pas au fond de l'eau. Et tant que tu reste en moi_._ Tu ne feras rien n'est ce pas ?

___Vraiment, je suis tombé dans le corps d'une vraie mauviette..._

Renji rapporta la boite vers Ichigo et Rukia.

-Plan réussis !

-Et maintenant comment tu l'ouvre ?! Demanda Rukia

-Heu…

-On peut peut-être l'emmener chez Urahara-san. Dit Ichigo

-C'est vrai que c'est le seule moyen qui nous reste.

Kamizu tapa sur la boite pour se faire entendre. Ichigo s'abaissa.

-Si tu va bien tape 1 fois sur la boite.

Kamizu ne cessa pas de taper sur la boite.

-C'est bon elle va bien. Dit Renji

___-'_BANDE DE GROS IDIOT ! JE VAIS PAS DU TOUT BIEN ! '

-Ah ! On arrive un peut a l'entendre. Rigola Ichigo

-Au lieu de bavasser on devrait vite se dépêché de partir avant que…

-Avant que quoi ?

Ils se retournèrent tous affolés. Kuchiki Byakuya et des gardes était là. Avec le Capitaine Commandant.

-Nii…sama ?

-Rukia tu me déçois beaucoup.

-Merde… On c'est fait choppés…Chuchota Ichigo

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait… ? Demanda Rukia

-Je crois qu'on va devoir se battre…

-'MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX COUREZ VITE ! AVANT QU'IL NE VOUS ARRETE ! 'Cria Kamizu

**-Plan B !**

* * *

**Hakai = #Destruction **

*** = La boite quand on entre à l'intèrieur, on voit de l'exterieur mais ce qui sont a l'èxtèrieur ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dans la boîte. **


	12. Chapitre 10 : Pacte d'un demon?

_CHAPITRE 10 : PACTE D'UN DEMON?_

_Je publie mes chapitres chaque semaine ! Sois ils sont petit soit ils sont grand. Sa dépent de mon inspiration..._

* * *

-Plan B ? (Ichigo)

-Plan B … ? (Rukia)

-PLAN B ?! (Kamizu)

-Plan B : Heu… J'en ai pas enfaite… Répondit Renji

Ils essayèrent de s'enfuir mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. On les encerclait.

-Saisissez-les.

Les gardes se dirigèrent vers eux, les 3 essayaient de contrer les attaques mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il ne pouvait pas les blesser. Les Shinigamis les plaquèrent au sol et le Capitaine Commandant s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Votre acte peut même vous coûtez la vie. Vous le savez n'est ce pas ?

-Rien… à foutre ! Dit Ichigo

-Une fille… Qui n'a rien fait… Souffla Renji

Kamizu elle n'était que simple spectatrice.

_Leurs coutez la vie ? Haha… Intéressant. _

-ARRETEZ NE FAITE PAS CA ! ILS N'ONT RIEN VOULUE FAIRE DE MAL !

_Kurosaki et Kuchiki, ont comprendra peut être, l'une peut avoir le soutient de son frère et l'autre a une grande dette envers la Soul Society. Mais le rouge lui, que diable peut il lui arriver._

-Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ca… Il faut que je… !

Kamizu tapait sur la boite. Essayant de l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! On peut parlez ! Laissez MOI SORTIR !

Les shinigamis étaient en train de les emmeners_. _

-NON ! STOP ! ARRETEZ!

_Moi j'ai une idée… _

On entendit un claquement de doigts...

* * *

Kamizu était maintenant arrivé dans un endroit totalement vide et blanc.

-Où je me suis encore retrouver…

-Tu es dans l'endroit où j'ai passé les 100 années de ta misérable vie !

Kamizu se retourna. Une fille, du même âge qu'elle surement, avec de très longs cheveux noirs et des yeux étonnamment rouge se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était très belle surtout

-Qui est tu… ?

-Je suis ton Zampakuto! Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me vois sous ma vraie forme !

-Ouah sérieux ! Trop co...

La jeune fille frappat Kamizu.

-Tu le fait exprès ou t'es idiote de nature !? F-I-L-L-E-T-T-E !

-Hakai… ? C'est toi...

-En personne !

-Pff... Ta gachés mon moment de plaisir.

-Répète !

-Mais attend... ? Tu n'es qu'une âme ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir une apparence…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite !Ne me met pas à la hauteur de ces autres âmes insignifiantes !

-Bref… Où je suis là… Y'a même pas 1 minute j'étais dans une boîte.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es chez moi ! C'est là ou je te parle et ou je suis resté quand j'ai atteint ton corps.

-C'est plutôt… Vide.

-C'est normal on est dans ton cerveau.

-Ha. Je suis morte de rire (Sans mauvais jeu de mot)

-Enfin, esprit je voulais dire…

-Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici.

Hakai tendit sa main à Kamizu.

-Faisons un pacte !

-Un pacte… ?

-Oui ! Me fait pas répéter ! Un pacte !

-Tu l'a répéter.

-….BON ! Mon pacte est que…

-Ta encore dit 'pacte'

-LA FERME ! Laisse-moi parler.

-Je t'écoute.

- Laisse-moi prendre le dessus sur ton corps. Et je sauverai tes amis.

-Comment je peux croire la fille illégitime du pire ennemi de la Soul Society.

-Tu es aussi une ennemie de la Soul Society

-Ah Oui…

-De toute façon on a plus le choix.

-Mais je ne sais pas…je ne peut pas...

L'endroit tremblais. Et des bras noire, sortit de nulle part, commencèrent à manger l'endroit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Cette endroit ne peut accueillir qu'une seule personne. Moi. En t'emmenant ici. Je les ai énerver.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est mon esprit !

Tout disparaissait.

-Tu n'a plus le temps fillette. Je tiendrais ma parole et je les sauverais. Je te…

Elle fit une tête dégouter.

-Le….Promet !

Les deux filles tombèrent dans le vide

-Si sa peut les aider… J'accepte !

-Ho yeah Fillette !

Kamizu tendit sa main à Hakai puis une lumière noire fit tout disparaitre.

La fille était toujours dans la boîte, elle était allongée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Comme morte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un horrible sourire. Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Et ces yeux…

**Ils étaient rouges.**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Hakai entre en scène !

_CHAPITRE 11 : HAKAI ENTRE EN SCENE !_

_Plus tu te rapproche des toilettes… Plus t'es presser… Bizarre…_

* * *

La boite éclata et s'ouvrit. Kamizu avait maintenant de long cheveux noire et des yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Elle portait une robe courte rouge et noire, de grosse botte noire et des gants de même. Elle ouvrait et fermait ses mains à plusieurs reprises.

-Ahaha tu m'as manqué…Petit corps de maigrichonnes…

Elle regarda tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle rigola et posa un pied sur la boîte. Un Zampakuto apparut et elle le prit.

-Alors comme ça faut que je tue les Shinigamis. Je vais bien m'amuser…

_Hakai !_

- C'est pas drôle fillette.

-Alors c'est toi. Dit Le Capitaine Commandant

-Alala…Combien de fois dans ma vie je vais encore entendre cette expression…J'ai un nom papy. Et c'est Hakai.

-Haka…Hakai ?! Cette enflure a même un nom ?!

Hakai tourna sa tête vers Renji. Puis agita sa main vers lui. Toute contente

-Coucou Renji ça fait un bail !

Un shinigami se rapprocha d'elle.

-Vous avez manquez de respects a notre Capitaine Commandant !

Il couru vers elle sans s'arrêtez. Mais la fille avait disparut.

-Quoi ?!

Le sang gicla de son buste. Il avait été tranché.

-Impossible… ! Comment a-t-elle fait ! Nous ne l'avons même pas vue !

Les autres Shinigamis étaient en gardes.

-Capitaine. Demanda Byakuya.

-Je vous l'accorde. Fermer toute les issus avant une tentative de fuite. N'essayer pas de la tuer c'est impossible. Attrapez-là c'est tout.

Les Shinigamis coururent vers elle. Un a Un. Mais c'était toujours le même résultat. Trancher. Trancher et encore trancher.

-C'est ennuyeux… Je ne peux même pas les tués…

-Tu a prit le dessus sur son corps ! Encore une fois ! Dit Renji

-Alors c'est elle… Dit Ichigo

-Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça… Continua Rukia.

-Taisez-vous ! Crièrent les Shinigamis en les plaquant à terre.

_Rappelle-toi pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance. _

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Hakai se dirigea avec son armes remplit de sang vers les Shinigamis qui retenait Rukia, Ichigo et Renji. Elle fit un détour sans s'arrêter. Puis revenu à sa place.

-Quoi, tu nous as manq…

Les Shinigamis crièrent de douleurs, encore trancher.

-C'est…Horrible… Dit Rukia.

-Bon maintenant.

Elle tourna son Zampakuto en effectuant un cercle. Et un Sekaimon plutôt étrange apparut.

-Ca vous emmènera dans le monde des humains à Karakura. Allez-y avant qu'ils arrivent.

-Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ! Cria Ichigo

-Et pourquoi tu nous aide ! Y'a quelque temps tu voulais me tuer !

-Arrêtez avec vos questions insignifiantes. Si je t'aide c'est parce que on me l'impose. Sinon je m'aurait fait un plaisir de te guillotiné. Maintenant. Bye Bye !

Le Sekaimon engloutit les 3 amis et le vortex disparut.

-Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant…

_Maintenant tu me rends mon corps !_

-He minute fillette ! On a eu un accord !

_Pour te laisser aller libérer Aizen ?! PAS QUESTION !_

-T'avais pas qu'à me faire confiance imbécile.

Moi qui croyais que tu aurais une onde de sagesse chez toi ! Je m'étais trompé ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire tu va voir !

Les mains de Hakai commencèrent à bouger seul, et puis se plaquèrent à terre.

-Hein mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous fillette ?!

J'utilise l'énergie spirituelle qu'il me reste pour te contrôler !

Hakai ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Sale…Petite…

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Attrapez là ! Imposa Le Capitaine.

Les Shinigami venaient vers elle. Hakai ne pouvait décidément plus bouger.

-Tu ne peux pas être aussi maligne que moi…

Elle reprit son Zampakuto et ouvrit un Sekaimon.

_Non ! HAKAI !_

-J'vous enverrez une carte postale ! Dit celle-ci en tirant sa langue

Elle disparut.

* * *

Karakura, petite ville paisible, les oiseaux chantent ! Les rues sentent les roses ! Les enfants rigolent de bons cœurs ! Les jeunes sortent du lycée et entre, enthousiasmé d'apprendre la prochaine leçon d'histoire ! Puis 3 personnes vêtues de noir qui tombaient du ciel !

.

.

?

Qui tombent DU CIEL ?

-AHHHHH !

Ils atterrirent dans les arbres puis finirent pas tomber à terre.

-Tout le monde va bien … ? Demanda Ichigo

-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je vous suive, dit Rukia, Qu'est ce qui c'est passer en faite…

-Kamizu s'est teint les cheveux. Dit Renji

-Et elle nous a renvoyé dans le monde des humains, Hakai. Continua Ichigo

-Hakai ou Kamizu… ARG ! JE SUIS PERDUE ! Cria Rukia en se frottant la tête

-Allons discuter de sa chez Urahara.

Renji se releva.

-ATTENTION ! VL'A MISSE MONDE ! Cria une voix dans le ciel

Renji leva ses yeux. Puis une fille tomba sur lui. Elle avait atterrit juste sur sa tête.

-Hey coucou ! Sa fait un bail ! Enfin… 5 minutes je croit ! Dit Hakai

-Peut…Plus…rechpirer… (Renji)

Ichigo prit Hakai et l'attacha.

-Héé ! Qu'est s'tu fous !?

-Je fais une prévention de danger imminent. Bon allons chez Urahara. Discuter de tout sa.

-_Tête de carotte va…_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Promesse interdite

_CHAPITRE 12 : LA PROMESSE INTERDITE_

_Mercredi c'était mon anniversaire :D ! J'ai eu des livres de Math ! Cool ! Enfaite...Non…_

* * *

_Devant la petite boutique de bonbon._

_3 personnes habillées en noir et une jeune fille attachés._

-Tu a de la chance…J'ai plus aucune force… Soupira Hakai

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

-Tessai, Urahara-san ! Y'a quelqu'un ? !

-Ho ! Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san et… Okuno-san?

-Non…Je…Pas…Fillette…

Hakai s'écroula par terre morte de fatigue.

_**Quelque temps plus tard…**_

-*crunch crunch* Je veux Cha AUCHI !

Tout le monde était au tour de la table d'Urahara. Autour d'un grand festin…Enfin presque plus grand maintenant.

-T'a jamais mangé de ta vie ou quoi ?! Dit Ichigo

-Hein ? Non chamais ! Mais ché trop bon ! *crunch*

Elle s'empiffrait, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Après avoir manger le reste de tout le monde…

-*rote*

-Maintenant que t'a bien mangé, tu peux nous expliquer.

-Attendez. Je digère.

_Maintenant que moi aussi j'ai reprit des forces je pourrais peut être_…

Hakai fit une prise de judo à elle-même* puis retourna les mains sur ces cuisses.

-D'accord ! J'explique !

Tout le monde était un peut surpris…

-Moi et Kamizu ont a fait un marché comme quoi moi je prends son corps et je devrais vous sauvez vous. Voilà c'est tout.

Renji tapa sur la table.

-De quoi elle se mêle celle là ! On n'avait pas besoin de toi !

_Quoi ?! Hakai dit lui ce que je dis là_…

-La fillette a dit : _NON MAIS T'EST CON ? SI T'ES EN VIE C'EST GRACE A MOI !_

-Grace à toi ! Occupe toi de ta tronche en premièrement, on aurait put bien s'en sortir avec une sanction c'est tout. Là on est rechercher avec TOI en plus de sa.

-La fillette dit : ET_ VOUS ALORS ? OCCUPEZ VOUS AUSSI DE VOTRE TRONCHE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À ETRE SAUVER._ Quoi ?! T'a pleurnicher dés qu'on à atteint l'eau menteuse !

_Ne t'en mêle pas Hakai _

-Allez…On arrête de crier… Dit Urahara

-Surtout que fillette ne pourras jamais plus retrouver son corps. C'est la 2ème fois que j'interviens dans cette fille. Maintenant ce corps est à moi.

Ils recrachèrent tous leurs thés.

-QUOI ?!

_Tu m'as roulé ! HAKAI !_

-C'est impossible ! Cette fille à maintenant…! Dit Renji

-Cette fille… Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas trop dangereuse pour la laisser là à coté de nous ?

-C'est bon Kuchiki-san ! Tessai a mit une barrière spirituelle autour d'elle. Elle ne peut utiliser aucun pouvoir ni ces capacités physiques.

-Quoi ?! Je me suis même pas rendue compte !

HAKAI !

-La fillette dit _: Y-a-t-il un moyen pour nous_. Non rien fillette.

- Si il y a un moyen.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Urahara.

-Je peux séparer vos deux corps. Une Okuno-san et une Hakai-san. Toute deux séparés.

-Et celle qui sera jugé sera Hakai ! Et pas Kamizu ! Cria Renji

-Et tout sera redevenue normale…Dit Rukia

-Hey ! Je refuse moi ! Je vous sauve et vous m'emprisonner ! C'est complètement injuste !

-Ou au pire du pire je peux la réduire en poupée comme Kon.

-De toute façon c'est soit la poupée soit des vacances dans le Lac Tamashi.

-Bande de Banane ! Cria Hakai

-Je vais aller chercher dans mes livres. La nuit est tombé, rester dormir ici pour surveiller Hakai-san

_C'est génial tu seras ma poupée Hakai ! _

-LA FERME !

* * *

Hakai avait quand même le droit à un futon. Puis elle s'endormit.

-Quand elle dort, on croirait que c'est une fille normale.

-Ca ne l'ait pas Ichigo.

Renji s'allongea par terre.

-Tout sa sera peut être finit. Mais on dira quoi aux autres ?

-Ce qu'on trouvera a dire.

-Mouais…Peut être…

* * *

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs apparut dans un espace vide et blanc. Une autre fille aux longs cheveux blancs était en train de dormir. La noire s'approcha et lui fit un coup de pied

-AH ! Ca fait mal ! Tu fais quoi toi ici ! J'ai crut que on ne pouvait accueillir que 2 personnes !

-Je t'ai mentit. C'est moi qui avais détruit l'espace temps pour te convaincre

-Je ne peut jamais te faire confiance.

Elle s'allongea à coter d'elle.

-Quoi ? T'est en déprimé de devenir une poupée, Hakai ?!

-Fillette.

- ?

-Aizen a tué toute ta famille.

-Le verbe 'tuer' et trop léger à ce qu'il à fait.

-Tu le déteste, pas vrai ?

-Non je l'adore.

-Aizen, celui qui à massacrer des millions de pauvres âmes et de Shinigamis. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne vais pas aller le sauver.

-Hakai ! Tu peux vraiment prendre de bonnes décisions quelque fois.

-Tu ne croirait pas que si il ne serait plus de ce monde tout serais tellement facile,

-Comment ça ?

-Et si Aizen avait créé une armée de d'âmes prêtes à anéantir toute la Soul Society à tout moment.

Kamizu se releva et prit le col de Hakai

-Dit tout ce que tu sais.

Hakai eu un petit sourire.

-Lorsque j'ai atteint ton corps, une base de mémoires c'est créer dans ma tête. Une disait qu'Aizen avait créé une armée caché. Prêt à tout dévaster.

Elle relâcha Hakai

-La soul Society est en danger à tout moment.

-Comment on peut arrêter ça !

Hakai partit dans un fou rire sans fin

-Ma petite, **il faut le tuer !**

-Le tuer ?! Quoi ?!

-Tu a raison, Aizen est un être cruel.

Hakai lui tendit la main

-Tient sa me rappelle quelque chose ça… Souffla Kamizu

-**Tuons le ensemble** !

-QUOI ?!

-Tu veux une vengeance et tu veux aussi sauver tout le monde ?! Alors faisons-le ensemble !

Kamizu lui dégagea sa main

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Tu sais maintenant comment me contrôler ! Sers-toi de ça pour m'arrêter si je vais du mauvais coté !

-…

-Fillette ! Je veux changez !

-Si on le tue…Toute menace sera…

-Oui !

Kamizu lui fit une poigné de main

-Alors d'accord. Ne me trahi pas.

Hakai sourria

-Commençons déjà par les obstacles.

-Hein ?!

* * *

Hakia se réveilla. Et rigola sinistrement.

-Oi ! Qu'est ce que t'a ?!

-Rien. Rien du tout !

Elle fit apparaitre son Zampakuto et l'attrapa. Les 3 shinigamis dégénèrent aussi leurs armes.

-T'est devenue cinglés !

-Non. Non.

Elle brisa la barrière de Kido qui retenait ces pouvoirs en un rien de temps.

Ichigo l'attaqua mais fut vite projeter hors la pièce.

Rukia essaya de l'atteindre mais ce fut le même résultat.

Renji partis, tête baissé vers elle. Hakai retourna son bras à son dos. Et s'approcha de son oreille.

-La fillette te dit : Ne vous mêlez pas de sa s'il vous plaît.

-Men…Teuse…

Toujours le bras de Renji retournés elle ouvrit un Sekaimon.

-Ta chère élève veut te dire quelque chose Renjii :

_**Je suis désolé**_

Hakai entra dans le vortex puis disparut.

Urahara-san accourue.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé…Ici…

-Cette garce… !

* * *

_**EXPLICATIONS**_

*: C'est simple sa à commencer dans le chapitre précédent (vers la fin). Kamizu utilise son énergie spirituelle pour controler Kamizu (très malin). Malheuresement son énergie après diminue don comme : Kamizu = Hakai donc Kamizu Fatigués = Hakai Fatigués = Kamizu Fatigués donc logique Kamizu Morte= Hakai Morte. ET LA ! Vous me direz : Pourquoi La Soul Society n'a pas tués Kamizu. Tout serais facile ! Et LA ! Je vous arrête, déjà que mon perso principale meurt aussi ennuyeusement. Sa m'arrange pas, mais aussi parceque elle a une part d'humanité. Il exsiste bien un moyen de la tuée mais c'est pas a leurs porter de main.

/!\ OUI ! Je sais ne m'attaquez pas : Aizen est immortelle. Et... Mince j'en ai trop dit .

Prochainement : Une révélation qui va TOUT changer. (Sa sera je crois mon chapitre préférer à moi ^^ )


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le Muken

_CHAPITRE 13 : RÉVÉLATION _

_J'adore mon titre, sa fait genre Twilight et tout... Non enfaîte je m'égare trop là... x)_

_CHAPITRE 13 : EXCLAMATION_

_Non toujours pas..._

_CHAPITRE 13 : CONTRAVENTION_

_Les gens. J'ai un humour._

_CHAPITRE: 13 _

_Ah! Sa c'est mieux !_

* * *

_C'est bon j'arrête !_

_CHAPITRE 13 : LE MUKEN_

* * *

**-YAHOO !**

Hakai sortit du Sekaimon et tomba dans les arbres.

_Hakai ?! Tu va bien ?!_

-Arrête de faire comme si tu t'inquiétais fillette.

_Oui c'est bon tu va bien… Où on est là ?!_

-Juste devant la Grande Prison de La Soul Society gamine.

_Il y a des millions de gardes qui surveillent._

-T'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des pions à faire tomber.

C'est ça…

Hakai dégaina son arme et se précipita sur les Shinigamis. Ils furent tous prit par surprise et tombèrent comme des petits pains.

- Maintenant entrons avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Hakai entra dans la prison et attaqua en silence les gardes qui gardaient l'intérieur.

_Les escaliers sont à droite._

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elle descendit et coupa la tête de tous ceux qui gardaient l'escalier.

_Hakai… Arrête c'est horrible…_

-Ferme les yeux et serre les dents… dit-elle en souriant.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers et après avoir neutralisé toutes les personnes qui lui bloquer le passage elle arriva devant une grande porte.

_C'est le dernier niveau…_

-Le plus profond, le « **Muken** » très exactement.

_Tu t'y connais bien en prison… Mais bon je ne suis pas surprise..._

-Très drôle.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des Hollows gigantesques qui se postaient devant eux.

-Des Hollow apprivoisés ? Vraiment ces Shinigamis.

_Ils….Ils sont énormes !_

-Enormes… ? Ils sont minuscules !

Elle en découpa un mais fût projeter par un autre.

_Pff ! Tu vois maintenant tes blessés ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à te la jouer !_

Hakai avait le bras en sang, elle se releva et extermina les autres Hollow

-Normalement tu devais crier « Hakai ! » en pleurant…

_Ha ! Dans tes rêves !_

Une alarme se déclencha

-Ah. Les militaires arrivent.

_Grouille alors et ouvre cette porte !_

-Me donne pas d'ordre !

Hakai se concentra et joigna ses mains.

-« Au bout de mille mains… Mains de ténèbres inaccessibles, archers du ciel sans reflet… Voie obscure, vent qui attise les braises, assemblez-vous sans hésiter au bout de mes doigts… Balles de lumière, huit corps, neuf branches, axe solaire, trésor vicié, grande roue, tourelle grise… À l'horizon de l'arc qui se tend, disparaissez en éclats blancs… » 91e technique de destruction : **Senjukōtentaihō !**

Des milliers de pieux de lumières explosèrent sur la porte laissant un énorme trou.

_Trop…Trop…_

-Cool ? Je sais… Je sais…

_Trop folle ! Ta faillit te tuer en faisant cette technique !_

-Quoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_Non ! Pour moi-même imbécile !_

-Yalé… Yalé…

_Et aussi, ton bras saigne toujours._

-Et alors ?

_C'EST MON CORPS !_

-Dans les Shojo Manga, la fille comme toi dans ce genre de situation devrait s'inquiéter pour son prochain.

_Un Shojo Manga ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?_

-T'est impossible.

Hakai se dirigea vers la porte.

_Alors Aizen est là…_

Devant elle se trouvait un homme attachés jusqu'au pied. Yeux bandés et bouche fermés.

_Ai…Zen…_

Hakai dégaina son Zampakuto et le leva devant Aizen

-Mission Réussis ! dit-elle toute contente.

**SBAM**

Sur le coup, Kamizu avait fermés ses yeux. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Hakai avait détachés Aizen.

_Hakai….Tu…TU !_

-Règle n°1, ne jamais faire confiance à son ennemi. Tu devrais le savoir, K-a-m-i-z-u.

Aizen détachés, il décontracta ses membres et enleva les bandeaux sur sa tête.

Sa bouche souriait. Un minuscule sourire qui représentait sa joie. Il regarda alors Hakai.

-Maitre… Excusez-moi d'avoir tardé…

-Je suis fière de toi.

_Hakai… Je te faisais confiance…Pourquoi…Pourquoi !?_

Après avoir posé sa main sur la tête de Hakai, il récupéra toute son énergie qu'il avait perdue.

-Le pouvoir…Est revenu à moi… Chuchota celui-ci

-Maitre Aizen…Et…Pour moi…

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Il attrapa les épaules d'Hakai et les séparas de plus en plus.

_Mais ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

Aizen sépara son corps en deux. Kamizu reprit sa forme originelle.

-Kamizu Okuno. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Vous… Vous…

Elle était prête à se jeter sur lui quand elle entendit un rire sortir de l'autre corps.

-Enfin ! Enfin mon corps à moi !

Kamizu regarda le corps qui se tenait devant elle.

-Hakai…C'est…toi…. ?

-Oui fillette. C'est bien moi ! Voilà ma véritable forme !

Kamizu regarda le corps de haut en bas.

-Tu es…

Cheveux court noir, une grande veste blanche identique à celle d'Aizen. Un visage masculin.

**-UN GARCON ?!**


	16. Chapitre 14 : Les deux âmes perdue

_Chapitre 14 : Les deux âmes perdues_

_Un gros retard de chapitre. Pour me pardonner, un chapitre un peut plus long!_

* * *

Elle pointait son doigt en tremblant devant le jeune homme. Il s'approcha de sa tête.

-C'est si choquant que sa ? Sa n'a pas d'importance non ?

Elle recula à une dizaine de kilomètre de lui toujours son doigt pointé au même endroit.

-Un g-g-g-ars ?! Sa veut dire…. Quand je prenais des douches…Quand je m'habillais tu… AARG !

-Ho ça ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je n'ai jamais été intéressés… A part ce jour…

-PERVERS !

-Hakai. Partons.

-O-Oui !

Aizen dirigea sa main vers l'immense mur, fit une incantation de Kido et lâchai une énorme boule d'énergie qui fit un trou immense.

Lorsqu'Hakai s'apprêtait à partir, Kamizu attrapa sa jambe dans son envol.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous… ! Lâche-moi !

- Non je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu t'es assez enfui comme ça !

-De toute façon…

Il s'envola

-…Tu va bien finir par me lâcher !

-AAAAAH ! TU VAS TROP VITE ! TROP VITE !

Ils atteignirent la sortie à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils étaient tous dans le ciel à une grande hauteur avec Kamizu toujours accrochés au pied de Hakai.

-Oba-chan* je vais tomber… ! _Pleurnicha-t-elle_

-Chui pas ta grand-mère !

Il secoua son pied mais elle restait accrochée comme une sensu.

-HAKAI IDIOT, MÉCHANT, TRAÎTRE, STUPIDE, TRAVELO !

-Tu va te taire oui !

-Tu ferais mieux d'en finir directement. _Dit Aizen_

-En…finir ? _Demanda_ _le garçon_

-Tu m'a toute à fait compris. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça.

Il tourna sa tête vers Kamizu. Toujours accrochés à sa jambe.

**P.D.V HAKAI**

J'ai enfin mon vrai corps. Mes propres mouvements et ma propre identité. Je suis satisfait. J'ai réussis mon objectifs…Mais, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Dois-je vraiment en finir avec cette fillette ? Je le peux bien-sur ! Suffit juste de lui trancher les mains pour qu'elle me lâche ou lui coupé la tête. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Quelque choser me retient. Comme si je ne pouvais ou voulais pas la tuer. Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Impossible, des Shinigamis filles, j'en ai tué une bonne vingtaine ! Alors pourquoi mon sabre ne veut-il pas bouger ? Serais-ce parce que je suis resté avec elle pendant une longue durée ? C'est vrai que chaque jour de sa vie, je vivais en elle et je suivais chaque pas qu'elle faisait cacher en elle. Même si j'étais son pire ennemi, elle a finit un jour par me sourire. Serais-ce à cause de ses sourires alors ?

-Un problème Hakai ? Ne me dis pas que tu as eu de la compassion pour cette fille.

De la compassion ? Moi ? Avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un ? Non c'est tout autre chose. Cette fille. Je ne peux vraiment pas la tuer.

**P.D.V NARRATEUR**

Hakai prit Kamizu par le col de sa robe et descendit sur terre. Puis, il l'a jeta par terre. Kamizu souriais

-Quoi? Tu ne peux pas me tuer ? C'est trop difficile pour toi?

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de te tuer après toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées à cause de ta simple existence ?!

-Pardon ?! C'es toi qui a souffert tu va me dire ?! Est ce que tu as bien suivis ma vie ou t'a manqué un chapitre ?! Dans cette histoire c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert !

Hakai lui attrapa fortement l'épaule et s'approcha de son visage

-Et toi alors ?! Au lieu de faire l'égoïste ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de rester durant un centenaire dans un endroit sombre de ton esprit. Toujours à attendre, attendre, attendre, et de te regarder avec un corps marcher, parler et rire ?! Ou quand tu t'amusais dans ta nouvelle division alors que moi je restais assis cramponner sur moi même ?! En train de te regarder comme un idiot ?! Je ne suis peut être qu'une simple âme sans avenir, mais toi ! Je vous t'ai envie, je te jalousais ! Tu n'a peut être pas eu "la vie parfaite", mais moi...Moi…. J'aurais aimé en avoir une au moins !

Kamizu se tut. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire après que Hakai est lâché tout ses sentiments. Son visage reflétait la haine et la tristesse.

**P.D.V KAMIZU**

Alors c'est ça que ressentait Hakai durant tout ce temps ? Moi qui au début croyait que cette personne n'avait été créé que pour tuer et nuire. Moi qui essayais de créer des liens avec cette personne, je ne réussissais que de le faire souffrir plus. Je suis bête. Bête et égoïste.

**P.D.V NARRATEUR**

Il planta son sabre sur dans la terre. Juste à coté de Kamizu. Celle-ci prit le sabre et le redonna à Hakai.

-Tu a raison. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Une grosse égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à moi alors que tu souffrais de fois plus. Si tu veux en finir fais le maintenant. Ne suis-je pas la source de tout cela ?

Il prit le Zampakuto et se retourna.

-Pars.

-?

-Je t'ai dit de partir !

Hakai s'envola

-Où tu va ?!

-Aller rejoindre mon maître. Voila la signification du reste de ma vie.

-Hakai ! Non !

Celui-ci était déjà partit.

Le jeune garçon rejoignait son maître.

-Tu ne l'as pas tué ? _Demanda Aizen_

-Je… Je… Je ne veux pas gaspiller mon Reitsu pour une simple fille comme elle

Aizen sourria

-Très Bien.

Hakai fut étonné par sa réponse, lui qui croyait que celui-ci allait l'obliger ou quelque chose comme sa.

-Aizen-sama pourquoi n'y a t-il personne ? Normalement…

-Des Shinigamis aurait du venir ? Oui c'est vrai, mais j'ai activé un champ de force pour qu'il ne le détecte pas. Nous pouvons être tranquilles.

-Qu'aller vous faire maintenant ?

-Je vais déjà m'échauffer un peut.

-?!

Il leva sa petite mèche pour dégager ces yeux.

-N'est-ce pas, Shinigami Remplaçant.

Hakai se retourna, derrière sortait du Sekaimon Ichigo, Renji et Rukia.

Ichigo fronça ses sourcils

**-Aizen…**

* * *

LE COIN CULTURE

_*Oba-chan = Mami ou Oba-san mais qui veut plutôt dire "Grand-mère"_


End file.
